


What's Better Than Breakfast In Bed?

by h_lovely



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday Suga, M/M, Riding, a little fluff and a little sin is a great birthday present right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_lovely/pseuds/h_lovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Good morning,” he says before Suga can properly inquire about the somewhat food-like scents now wafting into their room. “Happy birthday,” he adds with a soft peck against Suga’s cheek.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Better Than Breakfast In Bed?

Sugawara Koushi loves everything there is to love about his boyfriend.

He loves the barely there dimples that peek out when Daichi smiles too broadly. He loves the ‘captain voice’ he once used when collaring a handful of rowdy underclassmen in their days at Karasuno (the one he uses now when the cat knocks his cellphone off the counter or when Suga is being particularly persistent late at night in bed together). He loves that Daichi sinks every bit of himself into his work, because Suga knows coaching junior high students is _not_ an easy feat. He loves how Daichi says his name, how he still says it in the same adoring way he did back when they were fourteen and naive. He loves that Daichi loves him with just as much intensity as he did when they’d shared their first kiss in the club room the night before they’d graduated.

In short, he simply _loves_ Sawamura Daichi.

With that being said, Daichi (like Suga himself, he’s sure) is not without his flaws.

He is a morning person, (which Suga cannot say with definitiveness is an _actual_ _flaw_ ) but it certainly can make living together interesting. On occasion, Daichi sometimes does not realize his own strength (Suga is no weakling, mind you, but just wait until someone gives you a long-overdue bear hug and squeezes just a bit too tight or that same someone slams the patio door off it’s hinges in his haste to join his already naked boyfriend in the shower). Sometimes Daichi can be stubborn and pig-headed about things. Sometimes he accidentally puts Suga’s favorite dress shirts in the dryer.

But mostly his flaws are fairly harmless.

That is, unless he’s in the kitchen unsupervised.

Suga is not initially awoken by any strange aroma filtering into their bedroom. No,  instead it’s the faint little buzzing sound coming every few minutes vibrating against the wood of his bedside table that forces his resisting eyes to peel open, halfway smushed against his pillow.

In case the fact hasn’t been made apparent yet: Suga is _not_ a morning person.

The grumbling that leaves his throat is low and thick and does entirely nothing to stop his cellphone from lighting up and buzzing with yet another incoming message, much to his sleep-addled annoyance.

It is a struggle, truly, for his arm to crawl out from beneath the covers, fingers flexing and stretching in their haste, until he’s gathered enough strength and coherency to reach out and grasp his phone. He roughly pulls it back into bed with him, rolling until he’s on his other side, the coolness of the pillow against his cheek welcoming until he realizes that the expanse of bed next to him is somewhat surprisingly _empty_.

But, Suga realizes, one of Daichi’s minor flaws _is_ that he’s a habitual morning person. So he ignores the absence in favor of his blinking cellphone.

The first message that pops up forces a grin onto his slowly awakening face and he finally begins to understand now the reason for all the buzzing commotion.

In his phone, the sender’s name shines up at him- _‘Tooru-chan.’_ The accompanying message reads:

_Happy Birthday Suga-chan!! Here’s your traditional birthday horoscope: Planetary aspects will make you very charming today, Gemini. You will be able to attract others easily in love. ;-) xoxoxo <3<3<3 have a great day!!!_

Suga’s grin grows in size a bit. He flicks to the next message.

_Suga-san!! Another year and you’re still AWESOME!!_

He doesn’t even need to look at the sender to picture Noya’s beaming smile and double-thumbs up in his mind’s eye. The next message forces his grin into something more of a smirk, the expression reserved only for one Kuroo Tetsurou.

_happy birthday suga p.s.- drinks on me next time you’re in the city (=^^=) bring that captain of yours along too_

A tiny chuckle escapes his mouth at the next message.

 _⭐_ ☺︎ _✧_ ✴︎ _HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUGAWARA-SENPAI_ ✴ _✧_ ☺ _⭐_

He’s still laughing a bit at how well Hinata’s excitable nature reads through his text message when something a little unsettling assaults his nose. It’s a burning aroma, undeniably. But not smoke exactly, more like the smell of very, _very_ burnt toast.

Suga’s eyes flicker over to the empty pillow next to him and the phone drops out of his fingers with a soft thump against the mattress, remaining messages now forgotten.

He’s up in an instant, trying to tamper down the knowing grin settling amused across his lips, and tottering towards the door on still half-asleep legs.

He doesn’t make it very far however, as he runs headlong into a heaving chest (a _very naked_ , heaving chest) and catches himself against those familiar arms only to look up and find an expression of utter horror clawing its way through the easy smile Daichi has plastered on his face.

“Good morning,” he says before Suga can properly inquire about the somewhat food-like scents now wafting into their room. “Happy birthday,” he adds with a soft peck against Suga’s cheek.

Suga stares at him, unable to keep his left brow from quirking upwards in curiosity. “Daichi,” he starts, a little hesitant (mainly because he doesn’t really need to ask, but also because he doesn’t want to diminish the man’s inevitably good intentions.) “What did you do?”

Watching Daichi’s facade crumble is both painful and somehow butterfly inducing. Suga can feel a tiny, innocent feeling of laughter bubble up in the back of his throat, but he reigns it in while fixing his boyfriend with a careful expression. Daichi’s hands come up to rub at Suga’s shoulders, massaging through the fabric of his t-shirt as if in attempt to smooth things over with just the simple touch. Suga is hard pressed to admit that it is kind of working.

Daichi swallows, then says, “I was making you breakfast-”

“Daichi, you know you don’t have to do that.” Suga tries not to let his tone sound overly nagging, but somehow it still comes out with a slight edge. He blinks and fixes Daichi with a soft smirk. “You really shouldn’t have,” he amends, voice lighter and more teasing than a second before.

Daichi’s most potentially harmful flaw? He absolutely, positively _cannot_ _cook_.

“The eggs are okay, I swear,” Daichi mutters, his teeth grinding together in a show of self-deprecation. “It’s just the toast. It got a little burnt.”

Suga exaggeratedly sniffs the air around them. “A _little?_ ” he goads, smile pushing into his cheeks now.

Daichi takes a step back and tries to pry Suga’s hands off his biceps fairly unsuccessfully. He wears a frown, but Suga knows better than to believe he’s actually that offended. Rather, it seems by the faint blush crawling up his neck, he’s mainly just a bit embarrassed.

“Daichi,” Suga whines loudly, pulling at the man until he’s able to wrap his arms securely around his waist and pin their bodies together. His voice muffles against Daichi’s collarbone when he speaks next. “I believe you about the eggs.”

A rumble vibrates out from Daichi’s chest as he laughs and wraps his own arms around Suga’s shoulders. “You don’t have to eat them, Suga.”

For a second Suga is entirely relieved by this statement, but he doesn't let it show. Instead he tilts his gaze to find Daichi watching him with that adoring look. “It’s the thought that counts,” he whispers. “Thank you.”

There’s a moment of silence where Daichi’s expression turns to one of contemplation, though there is something a bit devious hiding behind those dark brown eyes. “How about I make it up to you?” Daichi wonders, voice having dropped an octave or two.

Suga shudders involuntarily as suddenly Daichi’s fingers are wrapping around his wrist and guiding his hand low to brush against a hardness in his shorts that Suga hadn’t noticed until now. His breath catches in his throat as Daichi pulls his hand further, twining their fingers and dipping them under the elastic at his lower back until Suga is grasping a firm globe of flesh and feeling his face heat up and something start to tingle at the base of his gut.

“It doesn’t matter, Dai-” he starts to explain, even as he brushes curious fingers along the smooth, firm skin there until he dips inward and brushes tentatively against the man’s entrance only to flinch away at the slick sensation left against the pads of his fingers. Suga’s eyes dart up to meet Daichi’s now entirely flushed face. “D-Daichi? You-”

“Yeah.” Daichi’s voice is rough and breathy and Suga now understands entirely why. “It’s your birthday, so you shouldn’t have to do any of the work.”

Because he can’t quite resist (if the hardness he can feel growing in his own pants is any indication) Suga allows two fingers to push against Daichi’s hole, slipping them in with almost no resistance whatsoever. He watches Daichi’s teeth come to nibble at his lower lip at the touch. “But Daichi,” Suga replies, still finding his mind full of wonder at the new and frankly unusual situation. “You know that I like to-” but his words are cut off with a kiss pressed firmly to his partially frowning mouth.

“I know,” Daichi says when he pulls away, a wry smirk traveling up his lips. “But today I want you to just sit back and relax, Suga.”

Unsure of exactly how to proceed (mainly due to the fact that Suga’s very prominent erection is now being pushed unforgivingly against Daichi’s right thigh due to their proximity) he just lets out a little groan of disbelief and pushes his fingers further in.

The position proves to be a bit awkward, but still Daichi gasps as Suga twists his fingers around, massaging into the already relaxed muscles until he finds exactly what he’s looking for. Daichi’s mouth latches onto the milky expanse between Suga’s neck and shoulder, biting into the flesh to obscure his moan as Suga begins to apply a rhythmic pressure against his prostate.

Suga himself moans out as Daichi’s teeth clench into his skin, not hard enough to break, but certainly hard enough to leave a very undeniable mark. Suga flicks his wrist and Daichi’s lips open and his tongue begins to soothe, lapping at the bite, his mouth vibrating with every sound of pleasure that he emits.

Grinding himself against Daichi’s thigh Suga decides, amidst a haze of welcome endorphins, that it’s time for a new position. He pulls his fingers away and latches onto Daichi’s wrists, pulling him towards the bed. Daichi huffs out a laugh, “I said I was going to do all the work today, Suga.”

Suga turns to him, squeezing against Daichi’s forearms a little covetously, his smile melting into something quite sinful. “Oh and I intend to make full use of that promise, don’t worry,” he purrs.

For a second Daichi’s eyes flash wide at the certainty in Suga’s words before a heartbeat later they’re narrowing and he’s pushing forward and into Suga’s space until he has nowhere to go but fall backwards onto the bed.

Daichi’s fingers grab the waistband of his shorts, pulling down with little hesitation to reveal a hard, reddened cock that Suga realizes had probably been left aching for longer than he’d originally suspected. In a quick motion, his fingers feeling suddenly twitchy and clumsy, Suga pulls off his own pants letting them fall into a little pile on the floor.

He’s reaching for his top, feeling a bit awkward in his position halfway hanging off the bed, when strong hands wrap themselves around Suga’s hips, digging into the flesh there and lifting until his back flops onto the center of the bed with Daichi now crawling up his body on hands and knees.

For a heartbeat Suga isn’t certain who is enjoying this more, the gift receiver or the gift giver?

Because Daichi had already prepared himself (Suga still finds his mind twitching at the imagery there) he simply reaches over his boyfriend’s head and plucks a small foil square off his bedside table that Suga had _definitely_ not noticed being there earlier.

With a barely there smirk Daichi stills, gazing down at Suga from his position straddling his hips. “You don’t mind, do you?” he asks before indicating to the condom clutched between his fingers.

Suga’s lungs burn as he sucks in a deep breath before pliantly placing his hands behind his head, leaning back and regarding Daichi with a very pointed _look_.

With a rumbling chuckle Daichi nods once and brings the foil to his teeth, tearing the edge off in one fluid motion. Suga is certain his cock twitches at the sight.

Daichi is gentle when he rolls the condom on, careful not to allow Suga too much stimulation. Suga’s eyes clench shut and he groans, hips flinching upwards and searching for that touch. But then suddenly Daichi is moving, repositioning himself on his knees in order to lower himself down onto Suga’s awaiting cock.

The mattress dips and Suga’s eyes snap open in time to watch the satisfied little curl of Daichi’s lips as he sinks down- slowly, agonizingly slowly. Suga has to physically restrain himself from thrusting upwards into that tight, familiar heat like his body so desperately wants to.

It seems like minutes before he’s fully seated, but when he is Suga feels a wave of pleasure flush across his skin. Daichi’s hands reach out and brace against Suga’s chest, brushing the fabric of his shirt against his sensitive nipples and causing Suga to pump his hips upwards involuntarily.

“Hey,” Daichi hisses, his eyes squeezing tight through the pleasure. “I’m supposed to do all the work, remember?”

“Yeah,” Suga gasps out, his hands twitching yet again until they are able to latch onto Daichi’s sturdy thighs. The muscles there are trembling and the sensation nearly makes Suga’s fingers go numb. “S-sorry.”

“Ready?” Daichi mutters. Suga isn’t sure, but he thinks he nods, maybe.

Those strong thighs lift, pulling Daichi up and nearly all the way off of Suga’s cock before he is slamming his weight back down and engulfing him in a single, breathless motion. And with that the rhythm is set; fast and wet and full of _need_.

Suga, amidst the tremors he can feel already building in his abdomen, suddenly grows nervous- unsure of how long he will actually be able to last in this situation, unsure if he will be able to last long enough to ensure Daichi’s own, well-deserved climax.

But it seems, as Suga goes to wrap barely coherent fingers around Daichi’s cock, that he is perhaps not alone in that concern.

“ _Suga_.” Daichi jumps a bit at the contact, straining away from Suga but unable to move more than a few centimeters considering his current position. He groans as Suga squeezes a bit harder, pulling up on his shaft and running fingers against the head to collect the pre-cum streaming there.

The feeling of Daichi’s slick cock against his palm and the beautifully strained expression on his face is enough to make Suga come undone. Daichi pulls upwards again, lower lip caught between sharp teeth, falling back down to the hilt.

Suga whimpers, instincts blazing and hips flinching with the pent-up need to meet Daichi with every thrust. His mind is fuzzy, caught in a limbo of pleasure and friction. His body flames hot and seconds later ices over with tingling gooseflesh, the sensations mingling and forcing Suga’s breath out in gasps.

He feels the pulsing of Daichi’s cock before he sees it, feels the warm ropes pulsing out against his hand and stomach, his own cock trapped between clenching, silken muscles. It’s enough to send him over the edge.

They don’t often come simultaneously like this, the timing of it more difficult than one might assume. But on the rare occasions that they do, Suga thinks that those are perhaps the best orgasms he’s ever experienced in his life. Watching Daichi fall apart around him while falling apart himself is, without a doubt, literally and absolutely _breathtaking_.

Afterwards the two lay together, bodies tingling from stimulation, legs twined and Daichi’s fingers tracing nonsensical patterns against Suga’s partially exposed stomach. The condom has since been discarded somewhere on the floor and Daichi’s shorts are now in desperate need of a wash, but neither are bothered enough to care right now.

For a few minutes they are silent, sharing only the sounds of their heartbeats and even breathing, basking in the bliss and each other’s warm company.

But then a strange and startling buzzing sound makes its way into their ears, muffled by the very sheets and pillows they are currently cuddling atop of.

“Oh yeah-” Suga rifles under his pillow, his hand coming out a second later victoriously holding his cellphone. He grins down at Daichi who’s observing him from his position slumped against his chest. “-I almost forgot it’s my birthday,” he says and then, with a sly little smirk adds, “I almost forgot you nearly set the kitchen on fire.”

“Hey!” Daichi digs his fingers into Suga’s side and enjoys the yelp it earns him. “I was trying to do something nice for your birthday.”

“I love you, Daichi,” Suga says (because really, he loves him _so_ much.) And then he wrinkles up his nose and laughs. “But why don’t you just stick to sex, huh?”  

Suga discovers, shortly thereafter, that one of Daichi’s fairly harmless flaws he’d failed to account for earlier is that he knows just where to find all of his boyfriend’s most ticklish of spots.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUGAWARA KOUSHI!! 
> 
> Ahem...that is all.


End file.
